nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Eastern Local Government
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In the eastern region of Sylvania, the local government is the executive body that can change and alter the local policies concerning: community; family; culture; education; local businesses; public services; property transactions; and the naming, maintenance and regulation of local building projects, public places and roads. They meet in Oostermond Hall in Oostermond which houses various offices of the Eastern Local Government, local Mayor and local committees. The committee and council meetings are open to the public however speaking priority is given to the councillors. The Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) and Lovian Future both hold three seats each and the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia and Sylvanian National Party currently hold 2 seats each as well. For all current sylvanian local council compositions, see this. A round of the local council starts when a proposal is adopted and set forth by one or more local councillors or is introduced by the Governor. The round is divided into a debate on the proposal, moving the proposal and voting on the proposal. During the debate councillors may propose amendments to the proposal, which the proposer may accept or refuse. The moving of the bill is done by the proposer of the proposal and after the proposal is moved it may not be altered. During the voting on the proposal councillors may vote on whether to approve the proposal. Should the proposal fail to be moved then it remains under debate until it is moved or expires. Local councillors have one vote each and may cast it in favour of the proposal or against it or not cast it at all, only cast votes are counted. If a proposal is accepted by the local council with a one-half majority the proposal must be carried out unless the Governor vetoes it within two weeks. In the case of a veto, a new round of voting begins and should the proposal be accepted with a two-thirds majority the proposal must be carried out and cannot be vetoed. A bill will expire if it hasn't been moved 28 days after being proposed. Voting lasts for 7 days. A meeting of a committee starts when an issue is raised by one or more local councillors or is raised by the Governor. The round is divided into a debate on the issue, moving the proposal and voting on the proposal. During the debate members may make proposals and suggest ideas or simply debate the issue, the chair will construct a proposal from what is discussed in the debate. The moving of the proposal is done by those that raised the issue and after the proposal is moved it may not be altered. During the voting on the proposal members may vote on whether to approve the proposal. Should the proposal fail to be moved then it remains under debate until it is moved or expires. Committee members have one vote each and may cast it in favour of the proposal or against it or not cast it at all, only cast votes are counted. If a proposal is accepted by the committee with a one-half majority the proposal must be carried out unless the Governor vetoes it within two weeks. In the case of a veto, a new round of voting begins and should the proposal be accepted with a two-thirds majority the proposal must be carried out and cannot be vetoed. A proposal will expire if it hasn't been moved 28 days after being proposed. Voting lasts for 7 days. Current position holders: *'Mayor:' *'Community and family committee chair:' *'Culture and education committee chair:' *'Enterprise and commerce committee chair:' *'Finance committee chair:' *'Planning and works committee chair:' *'Services committee chair:' Titling of Sections: *'###. Council:' - Council meetings *'###. Community and family:' - Community and family committee meetings *'###. Culture and education:' - Culture and education committee meetings *'###. Enterprise and commerce:' - Enterprise and commerce committee meetings *'###. Finance:' - Finance committee meetings *'###. Planning and works:' - Planning and works committee meetings *'###. Services:' - Services committee meetings __ToC__ 001. Council: Electing a Mayor and assigning committee seats I'd like to congratulate all nominated candidates to their election to be councillors for their local regions. I hope that people can co-operate and work together to make the East a better place for all its inhabitants. KunarianTALK 01:35, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Let East Sylvania blossom! --John Plemming 15:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, into a cooperative region of secular socialism. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I see. --John Plemming 15:26, June 18, 2015 (UTC) it's a family trait :o ::::I taste. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:40, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::I see. --John Plemming 15:49, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::LF-SNP-CCPL coalition? :o Neil Hardy 15:50, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Considering our shared concerns for Eastern Sylvania, and the fact that our differences in social policy will have little impact on the council's activities, LF would be happy to enter coalition with SNP & CCPL :o Frijoles333 TALK 15:10, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: :o --OuWTB 15:27, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: :o --'Frijoles333' TALK 15:43, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::: :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:58, June 19, 2015 (UTC) 002. Nichols I Council *'Mayor': Charlotte Nichols, LF *'Community and family committee chair': LF *'Culture and education committee chair': CCPL *'Enterprise and commerce committee chair': SNP *'Finance committee chair': SNP *'Planning and works committee chair': CCPL *'Services committee chair': LF *'Community and family committee': **LF **LF **LF **CCPL **CPL *'Culture and education committee': **CCPL **CCPL **LF **SNP **CPL *'Enterprise and commerce committee': **SNP **SNP **CCPL **CPL **CPL *'Finance committee': **SNP **SNP **LF **CPL **CPL *'Planning and works committee': **CCPL **CCPL **LF **SNP **CPL *'Services committee': **LF **LF **LF **CPL **CPL Haven't filled out the full committee compositions, just wanted to gauge interest for this proposal :o --'Frijoles333' TALK 17:35, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Finance is boring, we want summing with nature :o --OuWTB 17:36, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Reactionary scum! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:56, June 19, 2015 (UTC) The SNP can get behind this proposal. KunarianTALK 21:36, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Then we seem to have agreed on something :o --OuWTB 21:45, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I've added a recommendation of committee compositions. KunarianTALK 18:22, July 11, 2015 (UTC)